1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to integrated circuits in general, and in particular to integrated circuits having electronic and photonic devices. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method for fabricating electronic and photonic devices on a semiconductor substrate using complementary-metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) technology.
2. Description of Related Art
With the current processing technology, it is possible to fabricate photonic devices and electronic devices on the same silicon substrate. However, the optimal buried oxide (BOX) thickness for photonic devices is typically different from the optimal BOX thickness for electronic devices. Photonic devices generally require a relatively thick BOX to minimize optical loss. In contrast, electrical devices tend to require a much thinner BOX. Consequently, it would be desirable to provide a method for fabricating photonic devices and electronic devices on the same semiconductor substrate having different BOX thickness.